KuluMichiDoro Oneshots
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring my OC Michichi with Kululu and/or Dororo. Rating changes between chapters Warnings: Profanity, Strong Sexual Content (that includes Smut!) and Violence. Chapters that don't have any inappropiate content will be rated as K/K .
1. Dororo's Trauma Keroro's Punishment

Chapter 1: Dororo's Trauma/Keroro's Punishment

Pairing: DoroMichi (Not until the end) Slight KuluMichi

Rating: T

Summery: Keroro accidentally makes Dororo go into his traumatic state. Keroro will find that not remembering someone can, not only hurt others, but can hurt him as well.

* * *

"GERO!" A voice shouted, loud enough to alert everyone in the house. "Who could've done such a thing!?" Just then, a lone figure came down from the ceiling.

"Keroro-kun, what's wr-"

"Keroro!" What the hell's going on?" A third voice said, interrupting the soft voice.

Keroro looked up, sniffling. "Giroro! It's terrible!"

"What happened?" Giroro asked.

Keroro picked up some pieces of a certain toy and showed him. "Someone or something destroyed my precious Gunpla!" Keroro cried.

Giroro looked at him for a moment. A mixture of disgust, anger and confusion plastered upon his face. He should be used to this by now, but he just couldn't shake the urge to beat him for causing all of this noise. No matter. Natsumi will handle this. Or Michi. Whoever gets there first.

"What's wrong Gunso-san?" A tadpole asked.

"Keroro is just whiny about his stupid toy being broken." Giroro said plainly.

"Tamama Nitou!" Keroro grabbed him and started crying into his shoulder, asking for comfort.

"There there." Tamama patted his back. "It'll be alright." The young tadpole said, secretly enjoying the close contact with the much older frog.

"Er…Keroro-kun? What about me?" The soft voice from earlier asked.

Keroro pulled away from Tamama and turned around, confused. "Who are you again?"

"Leader-dono?" The voice crackled in sadness.

Giroro sighed. How does their idiotic sergeant keep forgetting? "That's Dororo Heicho!"

Keroro looked at the red Keronian for a minute or two, before he lit up in remembrance. "Oh yeah." He turned to Dororo in a corner, crying. "Gero, sorry Dorodango. I didn't mean it."

"How do you keep forgetting? We've known him since we were kids." Giroro asked.

"I don't know. He's just so forgettable." Keroro immediately wished he had said something else when the blue ninja's cries became a little louder and sunk even more into his trauma.

"KERORO!" Giroro yelled angrily.

"Gero!" Keroro yelped in shock.

"I hope Michi-chan didn't hear that." Tamama said. "You know how protective she is about him."

Keroro was a bit scared but played it off. "There's no way she can hear. Even with those Pichu ears."

Giroro chuckled a bit, confusing Keroro. "What's so funny?"

"She's in Kululu's lab." Giroro said. "He has cameras planted everywhere. If he were to catch what's going, Michi would know."

"Why would Socho tell her?" Tamama asked.

"One: Because he likes her and knows just as well as us how she feels about Dororo. And two: To watch her hurt Keroro."

Keroro gulped. They all know how she can be. Even the Pekoponians know. She's normally like Fuyuki. Calm and lazy. But when you anger her enough, she can be like Natsumi. Violent and angry. Keroro's screwed up enough to know. Sometimes he doesn't know what's worse. Being struck by electricity, fire, vines, claws, rocks, ice, beams, and the other Pokémon Types and moves or being beaten on by the Pekoponian Warrior (as Giroro thinks of her).

* * *

At the same time, Kululu and Michichi were watching the scene play out.

"Kukukuuuu~" Kululu laughed. "It seems like Taicho is under some stress. Ooh, I love it when others are suffering. Kuuuuukukukuku~"

The tadpole turned to him, her eyes obscured by the monitor before them, giving her an ominous look. "Well Kulu-chan, you're about to love it even more." She turned to walk out of the lab to Keroro's Gunpla room.

"I'm sure I will. See you back soon~"

Michichi giggled and left.

* * *

"GERO!" Keroro yelped again. "Snap out of it!"

Dororo continued to cry. "Knock it off Heicho!" Keroro started to shake him, when the door flung open.

"Gero!?"

"Michi!" Giroro and Tamama exclaimed.

"Keroro." Michichi said calmly. "How many times are we going to go through this?"

Keroro started panicking. "It's not MY fault! Dororo went into his trauma mode!"

Michichi shook her head, chuckling. "Keroro, I know that with your small intellect you can't seem to grasp simple things, as far as being an effective leader or even remembering a childhood friend's name, so I'm going to say my part."

Keroro nodded.

"I wouldn't be angry if you'd at least think before you speak. If you did that more often, everyone I'm sure would lay off."

Giroro scoffed under his breath. "If only."

"All I'm trying to say is that you need to think before you act."

Keroro nodded and sighed happily. "So, does this mean I'm not going to get hurt?"

Michichi glared at him and smiled evilly. "I didn't say that. I'm still pissed off."

Keroro tried to back away but bumped into the wall. "I-I thought you weren't angry! What did I say that angered you?"

The blue tadpole inched closer to the green frog. "You said Dororo was forgettable. Saying that to Dororo is like saying your Gunpla sucks." Michichi grabbed Keroro by his neck, constricting his airway. "Which it does, by the way."

Keroro was struggling to get out of her grasp. "Stop struggling. You'll lose energy that wait."

"G-guys….! H-he-elp!" Keroro choked out.

Giroro chuckled. "You screwed up. Not us."

"I would help, but…." Tamama trailed off.

"Also, your Sergeant Major wants to watch me hurt you. It thrills him." Michichi laughed. "Kinky bastard." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"W-what?" Keroro asked, turning blue.

"Nothing. Well, here goes nothing."

After the beat down, leaving a broken Keroro rushed off to the hospital with Tamama by his side, of course, the Hinatas (minus Aki) returned with the older sister entering the living room first. Michichi lying on the couch watching some anime.

"Hey Michi. Where's Bokegaru?"

"At the Keron hospital." She said as if it was natural.

"What!?" Fuyuki exclaimed. "What happened?"

Michichi sat up and faced them. "Long story short, he put Doro-chan into his trauma mode, then made it worse by saying he was forgettable. So I beat him. But not before explaining to him about the importance of thinking before acting."

They stood their stunned. Well, Fuyuki was stunned; Natsumi was more agitated that no one would be able to do the chores.

"Also FYI, Giroro and Tamama said they would help with the chores while Kero-kun is hospitalized. Just thought I'd let you know."

Natsumi relaxed a bit. "Oh. Well, if you see them before I do, tell them thanks."

Michichi smiled. "Giroro is outside roasting a sweet potato. I'm sure he'll like hearing it in your voice."

Natsumi smiled. "Ok. I'll tell him." She left to go tell her Keronian partner.

Fuyuki looked at Michichi. "How long will Gunso be in the hospital?"

"Well, I broke his arms and legs and gave him a small concussion, so he'll probably be in the there for a couple or so days for the head injury part. And I don't know when his limbs will fix. Who knows? The good part is Keronians are said to heal pretty fast. So, time will tell."

Fuyuki sighed. "Ok. I'll see you later." He headed up to his room. Michichi turned back to the TV when she heard a familiar voice.

"Michi?"

She turned to the voice. "Hey Doro-chan! What's up?"

Dororo hopped on the couch. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you attack Keroro?" Dororo paused. "Again?"

"Well, he was mean to you." Michichi said. "I just want to protect you."

"I appreciate your protectiveness. I really do, but he wasn't physically hurting me."

"It was mentally. Which is worse." Michichi said.

"Right…" Dororo said. "But could you find an alternative to beating him senseless?"

"Any idea?"

Dororo thought for a moment. "If I'm ever in my trauma mode, you could just scold Taicho-dono verbally and take me to a relaxing area."

Michichi laughed. "Always the non-violent way."

Dororo smiled through his mask. "I am peace-loving."

"I could try and do that." Michichi said. "Only for you though."

Dororo giggled. "Why only me?"

"You're special. That's why."

Dororo blushed through his mask. "I-I am?"

"Of course!" Michichi inched closer to the ninja. "You mean everything to me! I want to make you happy." The dark blue Keronian blushed.

The ninja's face turned bright red. "Happy?"

Michichi nodded. "You're an invaluable person with a sweet soul. Anyone who knows you should cherish your friendship."

Dororo turned away, tears brimming from his eyes.

"Are you Ok, Doro-chan?" Michichi asked worried, rubbing a hand on his back.

Dororo turned to face Michichi and pulled his mask down, exposing his mouth. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the blue tadpole's. It was a sweet but chaste kiss. After about 10 seconds, Dororo pulled away.

Michichi stared at him, not of disgust but of shock. "D-Doro-chan?"

"I feel the same way."

"H-how did you-?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. It also made me realize just how much love you have for me. And visa verse."

Michichi smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"You've made me happy, too."

* * *

**Well, this chapter kinda sucks. To me anyway.**

**I'm not good at writing stories so please bear with me.**

**Next chapter will hopefully come soon.**

**Also, this is my first Keroro Gunso/Sgt Frog Fanfic.**

**Helpful and positive criticism welcome. **

**NO FLAMERS!**


	2. Friendly Love

Chapter 2: Friendly Love

Pairing(s): DoroMichi, One-sided KuluMichi

Rating: K+

Summary: Kululu, Michichi and Dororo spend time at the fair.

Also, _Itallic means _thought. **Bold** means Author's Note.

* * *

Valentines Day. February 14th. A day full of people spending time with their loved ones. Some might even stalk them. Others are simply unaware or are too afraid to tell them straight forward. The same rules apply to a certain group of frogs, too. Everyone is of no exception. Except Michichi and Kululu. Unlike the rest of them, they don't particularly care for it. However, this particular one they along with Dororo are going to the fair. Which brings us to where we are now.

"Isn't this nice Michi?" The ninja asked.

"Sure. It's sweltering but it's nice."

"I'm just not sure why here of all places." A yellow frog remarked. "We could easily do this somewhere else."

"How often does the fair come here Kululu?" Dororo asked. "Besides, Michi wanted to come here. As her friends, shouldn't we treat her to somewhere nice every once in a while?"

"You don't sound like a friend. You sound like her boyfriend." Kululu said, with a bit of an edge to it.

Dororo blushed. "I-I-I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Since when did friends hold each other's hands?"

Michichi and Dororo looked at their connecting hands. Dororo turns his head away and blushes frantically. "W-well…"

"So what?" The blue female said. "You're doing the same thing Kulu-chan. Friends can hold hands. It's not like we're kissing or anything."

Dororo's blush became even brighter. Oh, how he's wanted to. But he knows better. He's about 36 in Keronian years and Michichi is 17. Stupid age barrier! Besides, he's not even sure if she likes him that way.

"I guess." Kululu said as they walked through the large amount of Pekoponians, with their anti-barriers on, of course.

While walking, the sadistic, yellow frog pointed towards a ride. It was one of those rides where you're flung upwards at a terrifying speed. Michichi went white. Well, whiter than her tadpole face went.

"I-I don't k-know about this." Michichi stammered.

"It'll be fun~ kuku~!" The crazy frog said, snatching her hand from Dororo's and ran towards the ride. Strapped in, and unable to escape, Michichi just held onto the bars and prepared for the worst. A few seconds later the ride started and they were flung up into the sky. Michichi just held onto the bars for dear life. She didn't scream. She NEVER screams. She just waited for the ride to end. Kululu, on the other hand, was doing his signature 'kukukukukuku' laugh through it all. Whether it was from having fun on the ride or relishing everyone else's screams of terror will never be known. When the ride ended, Kululu walked out casually with both arms behind his head. Michichi, unfortunately, limped out, face whiter then white.

"Michi!" Dororo exclaimed running to catch her in his arms before she fell. "Are you OK?"

Michichi was somewhat light-headed from the ride but responded. "I don't know…..please don't let Socho force me on a ride like that ever again." She said holding onto the blue ninja for support and comfort.

Dororo turned towards the Sergeant Major with anger in his eyes. "How could you make her go on that ride? You know just as well as I do that she's scared of heights!"

"Kukukukuuu~" Kululu laughed. "If it was such a problem, why didn't you get her?"

Dororo twitched slightly from anger. "Because you snatched her from my hand before I had a chance to react!"

"You're a ninja, right?" The yellow frog said. "Aren't ninjas trained to sense what's going to happen? It's your fault you didn't sense anything."

The usually calm frog had to refrain from striking him where he stood. No wonder Giroro hates him. All he could do was glare at him.

"Kukukukukukukukuuuuu~ Aren't I a little stinker? Kuku~"

Dororo was about to say something when Michichi stopped him.

"It's OK. I'll figure out a way to get back at him."

"How?"

The Poke-powered Keronian smiled. "I'm sure Giroro would like a new punching bag."

Dororo smiled through his mask. He might be a pacifist, but even he knows when Kululu should be punished physically.

Michichi stood up, regaining her composure. "Come on. Let's find a different ride."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The blue tadpole grabbed her friend's hand. "Let's go." Dororo blushed at the feel of their hands conjoined once again.

As the two walked off towards another part of the fair, Kululu stayed behind, observing them.

'_Kuku.' _He thought. _'That didn't work. I thought she would've caught on. Now she probably hates me. Not that I'm not used to that. Everyone else hates me and I'm fine. With her…it's entirely different. I'm sickening in love with her. I'm not supposed to feel love for other people. That's for the weak. Like Giroro-senpai. I'm a genius, yet, I cannot figure out why I feel this way. It must be the planet that's making me like this.' _Kululu shakes his head. _'Whatever happens, I cannot allow Dororo and Michi to be together.'_

The two blue Keronians looked around for a ride that both of them would like. After looking around for a bit, they decided on the Ferris wheel. **(Cliché, I know) **They got on an empty cart and waited for it to move. Once it started moving, they sat quietly. Occasionally looking out of the window or at each other. Though when they made eye contact, they would turn away, blushing.

A certain yellow frog looked at the cart that contained the both of them. He knows what happens on Ferris wheels. _'I can't let them be together. I must stop this.' _Just then, an idea came to mind. _'Kukukuuuu~'_

Michichi was staring off into space as usual. Not noticing that Dororo was staring at her. Memorizing every detail of her. _'She's so adorable.' _He thought. _'But...isn't it wrong? For starters, I'm an adult and she's still an adolescent.' _He sighed sadly. _'Even so, I doubt she feels the same. All the hand holding and little pecks on the cheek are just friendly gestures. Like what Koyuki does.' _He sighed again. This time, the sigh alerting Michichi.

"Doro-chan? Are you OK?"

Dororo snapped out of his train of thought. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

The female frog looked at the male frog. "That's a lie. Tell me the truth."

"I don't think you'd want to know."

"Dororo-senpai. I'm your friend. It's my job to know. I can see you're feeling troubled. So why don't you be a good froggie and tell me what's going on."

The ninja blushed even more. He loves it when she refers to him as senpai. It has nothing to do with being superior or anything. Since Michichi isn't part of the Keron Army. He just really likes it. It makes him feel important. Like he's a teacher to the Poke-powered tadpole. Another reason why he thinks it's wrong to love her the way he does.

"The truth?" Dororo asked. "W-well…" '_It's now or never!_' "The truth is…I-I lo-"

Creeeek. The cart stopped. The entire Ferris wheel abruptly stopped causing Michichi to fall forward.

…On his mouth. Lips against his covered lips. Both of them blushing madly and wide eyed. The tadpole quickly gets up.

"Ah, I'm very sorry…" She said embarrassed.

Dororo looks in shock. Yet, that doesn't stop him by pulling his mask down and kissing her. The Pichu eared frog pulled away slightly. "Doro-chan?"

"I love you. I've loved you for a while now."

Michichi cupped his cheek with a hand. "I love you too." As she leans in to kiss him again.

The yellow frog took in the scene before him and felt his glasses (and something else) start to crack as the rare substance known as tears started to fall from his face.

* * *

**OK. I was wrong. THIS chapter SUCKS. The first chapter was much better. Unfortunately, this is what happens when you were motivated, then became unmotivated, then became motivated weeks later, THEN rush it at almost 3 AM.**

**I'll try and make better ones. Perhaps I'll make Chapter 3 a smutty one. I'm somewhat better at writing smut than regular writing.**

**Although, I'm not really a writer as you can probably tell.**

**A drawer? Yes. A writer? No…**


	3. Perverted Love

Chapter 3: Perverted Love

Pairing(s): KuluMichi

Rating: M

Summary: Michichi is helping Kululu around in his lab. What started out as something innocent, turns into something else.

_Italic _means thought. **Bold **means Author's Note.

It was a regular day. Natsumi and Fuyuki were at school once again, Aki was at work, Keroro, Giroro, Tamama (and Dororo reluctantly) were trying out a new, half-assed plan the Taicho managed to come up with. Kululu didn't go, of course. He was 'busy' with things in his lab. Like having his new 'assistant' help around. This assistant is named Michichi. Nicknamed 'Michi' for short. She is a blue, 17 year old, tadpole Keronian. Like Kululu, she wears glasses. Though, her eyesight isn't nearly as bad as the slightly older frog. That said tadpole is lying on the yellow hacker's bed, awaiting orders.

"Oh Michi~" Kululu sung. "Wake up dear. I have an assignment for you~"

"I wasn't asleep." Michichi said, rubbing her eyes through her glasses. "What do you need for me to do?"

Kululu's glasses shone in the light, showing that he's up to something. "Kuuukukukuu~ I need you to look for a specific object."

"Like what?"

"That's the fun part. You won't know! Kukukuuu~" The yellow frog laughed.

The young tadpole showed a 'Are you serious?' facial expression. "If I don't know, how will I find the object you're looking for?"

"You'll have to guess, Michi-chan." Kululu waved. "Have fun~ Kukukukuuu~"

Michichi sighed. She may love the evil genius but even she can get irritated by him. "Where do I start looking?"

"Kuuu~ See the boxes over there?" He pointed to a few boxes in a corner. "Search through them. When you think you found whatever it is I'm looking for, bring it to me."

"OK." She said and walked over to the boxes. Upon reaching one, she bent down and started shuffling through the contents. Kululu watching her every move. He saw how her tail pointed upwards, showing everything her body had to offer. As she dug deeper into the boxes, the sight of her rear and slit grew more visible to the perverted frog. He watched hungrily as she showed more and more accidentally. He saw the young female go through another box, the poor girl being preyed upon by her male friend. After she was sure the item in question wasn't in the second box, she moved on to the last box. It read 'Keep Out. Top Secret.' The Poke-powered Keronian was hesitant. She was about to ask the Socho if it was OK to search through but dismissed it and opened the box. Upon seeing the contents that were inside, her face became as red as Giroro. The box contained multiple sex toys and bondage equipment, such as a vibrator, ball-and-gag, lube, rope etc. The blushing frog turned to see Kululu sitting nonchalantly with an arm folded behind his head.

"What did you find~?" He asked as if he didn't know what was in the box.

"Uh…." Was all Michichi could utter. Kululu saw the obvious blush plastered on her face and laughed.

"Kukukuuu~ did you find what I wanted?"

"Uh…did you request these?" She walked over and placed the box on the floor in front of him. Kululu looked at the box and giggled.

"Kukukukuuuu~ you actually got it right. Good job." He said giving her a thumbs up.

"May I ask why?"

"I have one more assignment for you." He said. "And it involves one of the objects inside here."

Michichi's face became neon pink. She became a little nervous, too. Before she knew it, she was pulled onto his lap, with his lips on hers. The tadpole gasped in surprise and Kululu took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Sliding his tongue around every inch, savoring the flavor, he only parted when he ran out of breath. He used this time to run a hand along her back, making the tadpole shiver, while using the other to pick up the vibrator. He was about to start the kiss again when Michichi stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"….Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"…..Are you sure about this?"

"Why of course. Would I do this if I didn't feel the same?"

"Yes. You have a bad rep of deceiving others for your own enjoyment."

"For people I consider my victims. You're not a victim."

"Then what am I to you?"

"A lover~" The frog said lifting her up and placing her on the bed. Turning on the vibrator, he stuck the toy in her rear.

"Ah~! K-Kulu-chan~!"

"Kukukukuuu~ feels good, huh?"

"Y-yes…."

"Good." The mad scientist said kneeling down and lowering his head to her slit. He stuck his tongue out and licked at it. Slightly opening it, he pushed his tongue further in and slid his tongue around.

"Ahh~! Socho!" Michichi moaned. Gripping the bed sheets, she bucked her hips slightly. Kululu went deeper and licked the liquid that was making its way to his mouth. With every lick and vibration that was going through her body, her release was getting near.

"Kululu! I'm going to cum~" Michichi's sweet liquid flowed through Kululu's mouth, who in returned drunk it like water. Once he drunk the cum that was given to him, he grabbed the vibrator and took it out, earning a small sound of disappointment. Only to be silenced by the older frog slipping his tongue in her mouth again. The taste only driving the older one crazy with need. She started to travel a hand toward the Sergeant Major's protective pouch and stuck in two fingers, pulling his fully erect member out. Breaking the kiss, she lowered her head down to lick at the appendage.

"Kukukuuu~ Eagar aren't we?" The tadpole lowered her head more, starting to swallow every inch the genius had. She wrapped her tongue around the cock and slid it up and down while sucking. This earned a lot of loud moans from the normally calm Socho. As Kululu was nearing his peak, Michichi pulled away in time for Kululu's cum to defile her face. Once the Sergeant Major saw this, something in him erupted.

As he was losing control of his hormones, He pushed her into the bed and started to fuck her hard. Sliding his thick meat in and out of her rapidly, the yellow devil held her tightly as he was pumping frantically inside of her. The sound of skin on skin driving him crazier.

"M-Michi~!" He screamed as he fucked her. The tadpole below wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the older frog. Both of them eliciting in the loud moans the other were making. Kululu became even louder when Michichi clawed at his back, making him bleed a little. They didn't stop their love-making until their pleasure levels hit the apex, coming hard in the process. Kululu flopped onto his back, both panting heavily. After a few minutes of regaining oxygen into his body, the yellow frog spoke.

"Kuuuuu….still don't believe me?"

"No…..I believe you now. I just wasn't sure. You still are a prankster."

The scientist rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "If it'll make you believe me more…." He trailed off. Sitting upright, he faced her and did the one thing no one ever thought he'd do. **(Except you Fanfiction writers and artists out there ;p)** He took off his glasses. His beautiful green-yellow eyes shone in the light. Michichi looked at them with adoration.

"They're beautiful. I'm surprised you took them off."

Kululu blushed and looked away. "W-well, this is the only other way I know that can prove to you that my feelings are legit."

Michichi smiled. "Thank you~"

"Don't mention it. Don't tell anyone I showed you my eyes. Everyone will start to ask me questions." He said. "Again."

"I won't. You have my word."

The Yellow Devil put his glasses back on. "OK. Better keep it."

"I will."

Kululu lied back down on the mattress and scooted next to the tadpole, who in turn smiled.

"Kululu?"

"Yes?" 

"Is the only reason you had me become your assistant was to do this?"

"One of them. Kukuu~"

"Really? What were the others?"

"To help me." He said. _'And to get you away from Dororo-senpai.'_

"Ah. Anything else I can 'assist' you with?"

Kululu giggled mischievously and flipped his body around so he can hover over the blue tadpole and whisper in her ear.

"You can ride me."

**OK. I finally made a smutty one.**

**I might make one with Dororo Heicho next.**

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
